Prologue Bittersweet Lovestory
by LittleLunaChan
Summary: Prologue to my story about Hibari. After discovering someone has feelings for him, Hibari is having trouble dealing with it. Since he isn't used to interact with others, he finds himself unable to cope with the new situation. His pride and aloof side may cause his admirer to lose hope so how will things work out? Might become 1869 or D18, you, the reader can help me decide it :)


_This chapter is something like an experiment, I'm struggling a little with the plot but I hope you'll like it.  
__I must warn you before though, I'm not a fast updater. I hope I'll be able to update often but I can't guarantee anything.. :)  
_

_Also, please read the note at the end of the chapter, it's very important to me._

* * *

"But Hibar-"

"Shut it herbivore, I don't recall giving you permission to use my name," I hissed annoyed, wanting nothing more than slam his seemingly empty head against the wall. _No, you can't. You're already in enough trouble as it is, try to solve this without violence. At least for this week, _I try to reason with myself. I glanced at him, making sure he saw my irritation and spat out "Don't follow me, don't even think about clinging on to me and _stop_ looking so utterly pathetic."

After sending him a final cold look I quickly turned around, itching to leave the classroom while keeping a tight grip on my tonfa's while telling myself that I _must not__ use them._ Irritation is a rather difficult thing to kill though, and his appearance irritated me more than a certain pineapple does, which was certainly an achievement in it's own way but not something I liked to find out.

Just as I was about to shut the door I heard a soft "but, but.." behind me, which only fueled my irritation more. On the verge of cracking his skull, _which seemed like a really tempting idea,_ I whispered dangerously low "You're even more stupid than I thought. Listen, don't try to interfere with my life in any way possible and we might just get along." A surprised, hopeful gasp could be heard before I continued mercilessly, "A_s str__angers _that is". I shut the door behind me, hard, not wasting any time to hear the disappointed response I would be forced to deal with if I stayed any longer.

_Annoying herbivore, can't he go bother his so called fri__ends? Why must he bother me? _I sighed in defeat. After all, I couldn't even start to comprehend how his stupid herbivore like mind worked.

As I thought of multiple ways to get rid of the annoyance that disturbed my short-lived peace that day, I unconsciously found myself walking towards the roof. Without paying attention to the_ "__no access for unauthorized personnel" _sign, I kicked the door open with an unnecessary amount of force, for the lock has been broken a long time ago. Still, doing so made me feel a little better, being able to finally vent some of my frustrations.

Not bothering to close the door, knowing that _that_ wouldn't be so stupid to try and follow me, I finally allowed myself to relax a little. I quickly walked towards the fence, looking down on the crowding mass beneath me. I mentally sighed, _I've wasted too much time in the classroom, the crowding already started. _

I had hoped to catch at least a moment of silence and order before the crowding, called "lunch" started. But that stupid weakling asked me to stay behind for a moment. _I knew I should've ignored him". _I clicked my tongue while glaring at the scene beneath me, feeling irritated just by looking at the mass of people.

Giving up on the serene silence I hoped for I Aimlessly walked away from the fence. As I was debating to go back to the school to discipline some herbivores or to stay up here I felt something soft and familiar landing on my shoulder. Slightly smiling as I acknowledged it's presence I decided to stay up here, as it was better for Hibird to be outside.

"Hibari, Hibari," the little yellow bird chirped softer than usual, as if it knew I was irritated and tried to lift my spirit. _Smart bird,_ I complimented my little companion in my head.

Even though I knew from the start that the bird would be a perfect companion, it learned faster than I initially expected. It seemed to be able to read my mood after only knowing me for a few months, which was a rather pleasant surprise.

From now on I wouldn't have to worry about it bothering me when I didn't want it to, unlike a certain herbivore I knew.

I let out a tired sigh, just how many meaningless days do I have to spend around those weaklings before they learn to leave me alone? True, school has only started a few days ago but everyone with at least the minimal intellect to be accepted here should be able to tell I wasn't waiting for their _friendship_ or _problems._ They should be strong enough to deal with them themselves, why would they bother other people with _their_ problems? And if they're not strong enough, they're just pathetic losers who don't deserve better.

"Hibari, Hibari," the little bird flew away, only to land on the ground close to the wall again. It hopped a few times before sitting down, cocking it's head a few times while looking at me. "Hmff," I snorted, slowly walking towards him. I guess he's right, it's better to spend the remaining time of the break trying to get some rest than think about useless things that aren't worth my concern.

I lazily sat down next to Hibird and leaned against the wall, not caring about the crowding or troublesome classmates anymore. There was a soft breeze ruffling through the trees, a far more enjoyable sound than the endless gossip that took place beneath me. When I finally closed my eyes Hibird began to chirp the familiar school theme happily.

Just as I felt myself drifting away, finally getting some much needed rest, I felt a disturbing sickening feeling coming closer. _Great. As if the disturbance of that herbivore wasn't enough for today_.

"How stupid of me to not look here first... I should've known you would be here, _Hibari,"_ a familiar voice interrupts my planned nap. "I've wanted to spend some time alone with you, yet you decide to isolate yourself on the roof without telling me, how cold... You're hurting my feelings, you know?" the fake hurt and mocking tone work on my nerves, making my blood boil with resentment and annoyance.

"Stop the fake hurt act, it's disgusting," I scowl, already regretting not locking the door behind me, though I'm sure he would've found a way to open the door. "Auch, that hurts you know? Here I go out of my way to become _friends _with you, yet you reject me without even giving me a chance." I could almost hear him pouting, a very disturbing sight indeed.

"I hope you die of loneliness in that case". Finally opening my eyes I see his sly smirk and automatically grab my tonfa's. "My my, someone is a little feisty today. Do you want to talk about your problems?" Another fake smirk makes my eyebrow twitch in annoyance, wanting nothing more than wipe that expression off his face. I let out a deep sigh instead, putting the tonfa's back before I slowly begin to stand up. Seeing there's still some time left before we have the next class I clack my tongue again. "Cut the crap already and tell me what you want from me already. I don't feel like wasting any more time talking to someone like you".

"You're no fun at all to tease today, I'm sure something must've happened. Not that it matters to me though, I'm just here to warn you". I raise my eyebrow in disbelief, warn me? Like I can't take care of myself. Hardly interested I look at the clock, considering going back to the classroom early today. Before I can walk away though, he continues whispering "I know what you're thinking but it's not something like that. I'm merely here to tell you, my old friend Hibari, that you are being followed, or rather, being stalked." Just as he finishes talking he moves his arm, pointing towards the door.

Suddenly the door flies open and an all too familiar herbivore falls down, who obviously not expected the door to suddenly vanish. I clack my tongue again in annoyance as I see Mukuro's content smile before walking towards the pathetic person who is busy grabbing his head, softly cursing and oblivious to the deathly aura that is slowly approaching him.

When he finally looks up he automatically holds up his hands in defense, _what a weak thing to do,_ while nervously stammering and laughing nervously.  
"W-wait H-Hibari-san, d-don't do anything rash, I umm,.. I can totally explain, no wait.. I-I mean, there's a reason why I'm here..."

"Stop waisting my time and tell me already before I lose my patience."

* * *

**Please read this: **I'm not sure which pairing I want to apply to this fanfic yet. I'm thinking between Hibari x Dino and Hibari x Mukuro.  
Since I've tried to write this prologue like this as neutral as possible I'm asking you guys to tell me which pairing you prefer.  
I would love to hear your opinions so please do tell me. If not, I don't really know how to continue from here on...

**Also:** I do **not **plan to make this a vanilla/fluffy/sweet caramel story. It's in my head more like a bittersweet love story in which Hibari will be  
in control of the relation (even though I do plan to make him the uke) and where the seme has to work really hard to make Hibari accept him.  
So it'll be more like he's the one who has the dominant role in all situations, except for the smut part.  
I've read enough HxD and HxM to know that he's often the uke but I really dislike his submissive, girly and weak character in most fanfics, he tends  
to become even less than a "herbivore" in my eyes, something I don't really like since it's so OOC.  
So I plan to make him strong as character and to make the other one a little obsessed or rather, intoxicated by him so he'll be less in control  
because he doesn't want to screw his chance with Hibari, which he'll only give under his own conditions etc...  
I hope this makes sense... :)

Anyway please keep this in mindif you're giving your opinion on which pairing I should choose ^^

You can always PM/leave a comment if you have ideas/suggestions or anything else to say :3


End file.
